The present invention relates to a catheter assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to an integrated septum and needle tip shield for use in a catheter assembly.
Intravascular catheters are used for infusing fluid into a patient, withdrawing fluid from a patient, or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. Typically, a needle is used to introduce the catheter into a patient's blood vessel. A catheter is mounted over a needle that has a sharp distal tip with at least the distal portion of the catheter tightly engaging the outer surface of the needle to prevent peel-back of the catheter during insertion into the blood vessel.
A clinician inserts the needle through the patient's skin and into the patient's blood vessel. Once a flashback of blood is seen within a flashback chamber, the catheter is threaded over the needle and inserted completely into the blood vessel. The needle is then withdrawn from the catheter leaving the catheter in place. Once the needle is withdrawn from the catheter, the needle is a “blood-contaminated sharp” and must be properly handled.
In recent years, there has been great concern over accidental needle sticks by blood-contaminated sharps. Despite awareness of the need to properly handle blood-contaminated sharps, accidental needle sticks with contaminated needles still occur, for example, during emergency situations or as a result of inattention or neglect. As a result of this problem, various needle shields have been developed. Besides protecting clinicians from accidental needle sticks, needle shields should also minimize exposure to blood throughout the catheter insertion process.
One disadvantage of many needle shield designs is that they have sharp, exposed metal edges. Moreover, because the needle shield is very small, it is hard for a clinician to visually confirm whether a tip of the needle is protected. In some designs, even if the needle tip is protected, the clinician may still be exposed to blood spillage from the catheter hub during the catheter insertion process and/or to blood splatter caused by blood residing on the needle as the needle is withdrawn.
There is a need for a needle shield that protects a clinician from exposure to sharp metal edges and provides quick visual confirmation that the clinician is protected from a needle stick, while also providing blood containment during insertion of the catheter and withdrawal of the needle.